This invention relates generally to an improved frosting or tipping cap for use by professional beauticians, barbers or non-professional individuals to achieve a uniform selection of a desired intensity of the hair. In the past, a frosting or tipping cap has been shown which provides a plurality of hair lock receiving apertures disposed about a flexible cap body, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,689, which has conventionally allowed for certain locks of hair to be selected without exposing hair under the cap to the treatment. Some people desired to have a larger number of tinted hair locks in proportion to the remaining unfrosted hair for providing different aesthetic appearances. One of the problems of using such caps is that it is difficult (especially for a non-professional) to determine which apertures to employ for a particular desired frosting intensity.
A frosting is accomplished by pulling locks of hair through the cap apertures and applying a bleach or other tinting material to the exposed hair to achieve the color, streaked or frosted appearance.
With the use of the instant invention, the non-professional or professional can frost anyone's hair to a desired uniform intensity by utilizing color code indicia in proximal relationship to the cap apertures during the application.